Polyesters derived from polymeric fat acids, polymeric fat alcohols and dicarboxylic acids derived from fatty acids are well known in the prior art, but not those which are provided by the instant invention. Illustrative examples of some of these prior known polyesters derived from polymeric fat acids are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,824 relating to polyesters from dimer acids, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,520 relating to resinous linear terpolyesters of a linear glycol and dimerized fatty acids, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,273 relating to polyesters of alkane diols and dimers of fatty acids, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,082 disclosing linear polyester resins based on dimer fatty acids and certain dihydroxy compounds. Various polyesters derived from polymeric fat alcohols are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,600 directed to linear aromatic acid copolyesters modified with dimer glycols having 36 carbons, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,792 directed to unsaturated polyester resins formed from polymeric fat alcohols and polycarboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,520 discloses that terpolyesters prepared from a mixture of terephthalic and isopthalic acids or esters, dimerized fatty acids and short chain alkylene glycols are useful as hot melt adhesives to form an adhesive bond between an insole rib and a fibrous insole. The patent discloses that the crystallinity of the terephthalate polyester is disrupted by the dimerized fatty acid component such that in an intermediate temperature range in the cooling of the molten terpolyester, the terpolyester has a mushy consistency with little or no holding power. The patent discloses that, by controlling the relative amounts of the dimerized fatty acid and phthalate components, i.e. less than 20 mole percent dimerized fatty acid, that the mushy effect is confined to a narrow temperature range. Accordingly, the patent teaches that the minimum desirable molar ratio of phthalates to fatty dimer acid is 4:1. The patent also discloses that the glycol component may contain, in addition to the short-chain alkylene glycol, up to 2 mole percent of a long-chain polyalkylene ether glycol to improve flexibility without incurring mush trouble. Accordingly, the patent teaches that the minimum desirable molar ratio of short-chain diol to long-chain ether diol disclosed by the patentee is 49:1.